Toothy
Toothy is one of the main characters in Happy Tree Friends, and one of the four primary charcters of the show, along with Cuddles, Giggles, and Lumpy. Character Bio A freckled light purple/mauve beaver with very large, gapped teeth (from which his name is derived), which appear to have a diastema. Although his character description on the official site says he has "big ol' buckteeth" larger than the other characters, in Season 2, he occasionally has the normal buckteeth. He is generally a very friendly character who likes to play around now and then, particularly with the younger characters. He admires Splendid, possibly because the latter saved Toothy in the episode Better Off Bread), and even dresses up as him for Halloween. He is good friends with Cuddles as seen in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, Class Act, From A to Zoo, Remains to be Seen, Who's to Flame?, Take a Hike, Snow Place to Go, Blast from the Past, Can't Stop Coffin, Autopsy Turvy (Double Whammy Part 2), Party Animal, Concrete Solution, Wrath of Con and the Strain Kringle. He is also good friends with Giggles, Sniffles, Lumpy, and Petunia. Toothy is one of the primary characters in the show, as he appears in many commercials and advertisements. There are a couple of ways in which he is famous: he is the first character to be killed in Happy Tree Friends (if one doesn't include Banjo Frenzy ''as an episode) and he is also the character who suffered a very horrible death in the episode that won an award at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival in France, the infamous ''Eye Candy. Also, Toothy has a wide range of deaths; usually involving his eyes, his head or disintegrating. Unlike most of the other characters whose personality defines how they might act in a given situation, Toothy's personality varies a lot. He is impulsive - mostly acting before he thinks (e.g. running away and throwing a lit candle behind him in Class Act). He is not generally considered addle-brained, even though there have been instances where he has acted rather oddly in certain situations (such as misinterpreting some instructions and pouring two barrels full of gun powder into a cannon, rather than the necessary two spoonfuls in Mime to Five). But he is shown to be rather handy, because he knows how to build and put together a bicycle in Brake The Cycle. It is stated by one of the creators that Toothy is often used as a 'place holder' character due to his ordinary 'Generic Tree Friend' appearance, until they have decided upon a final character. For example, in the y no entendio nada de ingles lol Also, while Toothy does have a starring pop-up, he never actually got a real starring role in the TV series. The only episode he starred in was Autopsy Turvy, which wasn't an actual episode. Even though Toothy dies almost as often as Cuddles does, he has survived in Nuttin' but the Tooth, I Get a Trick Out of You, Kringle Karols, A Change of Heart, Wipe Out, Wingin' It, Read 'em and Weep, Can't Stop Coffin, (debatably) Banjo Frenzy, Cold Hearted, Doggone It '(Debatably)' '', the ''Youtube Live Episode, All Flocked Up, Something Fishy, and the HTF Break shorts, Deck the Halls, We Wish You, Youtube Copyright School, Claw and Oh Xmas Tree. Many of Toothy's injuries and some of Toothy's deaths and injuries involve his eyes, as seen in Eye Candy, Keepin' it Reel, Chew Said a Mouthful, Idol Curiosity, A Sight for Sore Eyes, The Carpal Tunnel of Love, and Camp Pokeneyeout. .]] In the HTF official forums, writer Ken Pontac said he feels Toothy is the most undeveloped character and needs more personality. It was stated by Ken that it might be done in the future. This is already happening in some of the recent episodes (such as the Love Bites short Cold Hearted, where he is shown to be mischievous by interfering with Giggles' and Cro-Marmot's relationship). In Brake the Cycle, he is also shown to enjoy bicycle riding and knows how to fix them. The episode shows he can be stubborn, as he decided to ride his bike anyways despite that a bird took some bolts, leading to fatal mishaps for him and other characters. It seems in some episodes that Toothy loves to sing, and others think he's a good singer. As seen in Class Act, Deck the Halls, and We Wish You. ''Toothy has also cried many times such has ''Mime and Mime Again, (debatably) Eye Candy, Class Act, Take a Hike, Snow Place to Go, Blast from the Past and Brake the Cycle. Toothy's Episodes Famous Deaths *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (debetable) *Treasure These Idol Moments *Hide and Seek *Mime and Mime Again *Eye Candy *Brake the Cycle Starring Roles #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya #Treasure These Idol Moments #Nuttin' But the Tooth #Hide and Seek #Mime and Mime Again #Happy Trails pt. 1 #Eye Candy #Class Act #Better Off Bread #Keepin' it Reel #Toothy's Easter Smoochie #Autopsy Turvy #New Season Teaser #Brake the Cycle #Camp Pokeneyeout Featuring Roles #Banjo Frenzy (Pilot Episode) #Remains to be Seen #Youtube Live Episode #Ipso Fatso #Who's to Flame? #Take a Hike #Snow Place to Go #Dunce Upon a Time #Mime to Five #Blast From The Past #Chew Said a Mouthful #Idol Curiosity #Aw, Shucks! #A Sight for Sore Eyes #Junk in the Trunk #The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Ski Patrol #From A to Zoo #We're Scrooged! #Peas in a Pod #See You Later, Elevator #Breaking Wind #All In Vein #Spare Tire Appearance Roles #I Get a Trick Out of You #Stealing the Spotlight #Can't Stop Coffin #From Hero to Eternity #And the Kitchen Sink #Party Animal #Doggone It #Concrete Solution #Gems the Breaks #A Change of Heart #See What Develops #Wipe Out! #Wingin' It #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Read 'Em and Weep #Wrath of Con #All Flocked Up #Something Fishy #Youtube Copyright School #By the Seat of Your Pants #Cubtron Z HTF Break Roles #Deck the Halls #We Wish You #Happy New Year #Claw Love Bites Roles #Cold Hearted Kringle Roles #Kringle Karols #Kringle Feast #Kringle Frosty #Strain Kringle #Star Kringle Occupations and Careers For more information, see List of Occupations #Dentist - Nuttin' But the Tooth #Star of the Christmas Play - Class Act #Firefighter - Who's to Flame? #Circus Assistant - Mime to Five #Film Developer - See What Develops #Christmas Play Actor - Class Act #Delivery Boy - Aw, Shucks! #Mailman - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Garage/Yard Salesman - Read 'em and Weep #Toymaker - We're Scrooged! #Paperboy- Peas in a Pod #Carol Singer - Kringle Carols; Deck The Halls; We Wish You #Student - Something Fishy #Office Worker - See You Later, Elevator #Ambulance Driver - All in Vein Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and on TV # Banjo Frenzy: Decapitated by Lumpy's banjo (debatable, bit his leg afterwards but he may have been temporally dead) # Spin Fun Knowin' Ya: Flung off a merry-go-round and flies into a tree, breaking his spine.(debatable) #Treasure These Idol Moments: Impaled through the mouth by a swing. (Idol-Induced) #Hide and Seek: Flippy snaps his neck. #Mime and Mime Again: Sucked into a fan his bandages are stuck to.and either hits a cliff or falls to the water below. (Debatable) #Eye Candy: Brain and left eye pulled out of his right eye socket. . This is his most famous death and role in the entire series.]] #Class Act: Dies in an explosion when he sets the school on fire. #Better Off Bread: Crushed by a meteorite. #Keepin’ it Reel: Flippy jams a projecter through his skull, poking out his eye and burning his brain. #Remains to be Seen: (1) Run over by Flippy's truck. (2) Dies when he bites down on Flippy's brain, making it explode. (but, as a zombie) #Stealing the Spotlight: Vaporized by the heat of Lumpy's Christmas lights. #From A to Zoo: Impaled through the head by a rhino's horn. #Kringle Feast: Dies in an explosion caused by Lumpy. #Kringle Frosty: Impaled by Lumpy's skis. #Ski Patrol: Lumpy inflates him with oxygen, causing him to pop when he hits a the sharp top of a flagpole. #From Hero to Eternity: Cut in half by Splendid's laser vision. #And the Kitchen Sink: Run over by Pop's SUV. #Party Animal: Part of face sliced off by Flippy, and served to Cuddles (his face was in the shape of a cake) by Flippy. #Ipso Fatso: Decapitated by barbell. #Doggone It: Attacked by a giant squid (debatable). #Concrete Solution: Dies when a bridge collapses. #Who's to Flame?: Dies in a fiery explosion. (debatable). #Take a Hike: Impaled in the stomach on a sharp rock. #Snow Place to Go: Nerve system ripped out by Russell's fishing hook. #Dunce Upon a Time: Head cracked like an egg by Lumpy. #Gems the Breaks: Flung out of a school bus and into a woodchipper. #Mime to Five: Fires a cannon that explodes and sends him flying into a pole, where he turns to dust. #Blast From the Past: 1). Flies into and impales Lumpy, killing them both. (debatable). 2). Same death from "Spin Fun Knowin' Ya".(debatable) #Chew Said a Mouthful: Nutty crashes his bed into a group of pipes, where he is crushed. #See What Develops: Disintegrated by the backlash of Splendid's speed. #Idol Curiosity: Drowns when the ship he's on sinks (Death not seen and debatable). #Aw, Shucks!: Caught in barbwire and drowns. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Head cut in half by a open filing cabinet drawer. #Easy Comb, Easy Go: Turn into dust by intense UV rays. #Junk in the Trunk: Run over by Lifty and Shifty's van. #Double Whammy Part 2: Autopsy Turvy: Crushed by Cro-Marmot when Flippy's van knocks him into a closet. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: Lumpy crushes him with a door. #We're Scrooged!: Pushed purposely by Lumpy and torn apart by wind-up teeth. #Peas in a Pod: Coughs out his organs due to the fumes from Lumpy's plane. #Wrath of Con: Squashed in the comic con center. #Strain Kringle: Body forced through a strainer. #See You later, Elevator: Burned to death by Pop's match. #Star Kringle: Has a Christmas Tree Star dropped on his head. #Happy New Year: Crushed by a chandelier. (Death not seen) #Brake the Cycle: Crushed by Lumpy. #Breaking Wind: Hit by Handy's truck that loses control. #All in Vein: Head impaled by Lumpy's fangs. #By the Seat of Your Pants: Decapitated by Flippy. #Cubtron Z: Body burnt to bone by Cubtron's vomit, causing his head to explode. #Spare Tire: Forced into a wall by a extinguisher. #Camp Pokeneyeout: Crushed by a boulder, along with Cuddles Additional #Overkill DVD Box Set: (Not shown) Possibly dies from an explosion because Flippy is holding up a very large bomb. #TV Series Volume 1 DVD: Impaled in the eye and out the back of a head by a fork he was holding after tripping on an object Mime was juggling. #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm gameplay: Deaths and injuries various, depending on the environment of the level, such as getting sliced by blades and saws, getting crushed and flattened like paper or cardboard, or getting electrocuted or burned. #Fall Harvest Wallpaper: Dies when he falls to the ground head-first. (Death not seen) #March 2005 Calendar: Apparently squished along with Cuddles and Giggles. #It's All Downhill From Here January 2007 Calendar: Impaled on one of Lumpy's skis. #Holiday Hangover January 2007 Calendar: Dies from breathing in gas, as in Kringle Feast. #Spring Chicken Dinner April 2007 Calendar: Five chicks burst out of his stomach. #It's Back to Cruel Time September 2007 Calendar: Impaled through the head with a projecter. #Fall Colors November 2007 Calendar: Splats into the ground after falling from a great height. #Un-named Wallpaper: He plays with a bomb, along with Giggles. It can be assumed he and Giggles died, when the bomb explodes. (Death not seen) #Unnamed Merry-go-round Wallpaper: Flung off a merry-go-round and breaks his jawbone. #Un-named Wallpaper: Killed when Flippy's dynamite explodes. (Death not seen) #HTF Hot-Topic T-Shirt: Burnt by Flippy. #Toothy Easter Smoochie Yummy: Eats seven eggs, six of them without chewing, whereupon chicks hatch and burst out of his belly. #Toothy Easter Smoochie Goody: Picks up a basket with a snake in it, and the snake curls around him, and the force makes his eyes pop out. #Toothy Easter Smoochie Tasty: Eats a rotten Easter egg and vomits. He passes out and drowns in the pool of his vomit. (debatable, as there is no reason to drown in a flat liquid surface). #Dumb Ways To Die: He runs holding a sharp stick and trips, and his eye (and brain) are impaled by the stick. Seen on Comics #Don't Worry, Bee Happy: Sliced by the string of a kite (similar to Nutty's death in A Sight for Sore Eyes). #Lost Claws: Sliced by ladder. Seen in Arcade Games #Fire Escape: Falls to his death. #Ice Slide: Ran over by Cro-Marmot. #Gogo Toothy: Brain torn out of his head. This death is similar to his death in Eye Candy. #Flying High: Hits the ground too hard. #Aim to freeze: Hit by an iceball,by Lumpy #Dumb Ways To Die: Gets impaled through the head with a stick. Injuries #Banjo Frenzy (Pilot Episode): Head gets sliced off by Lumpy's Banjo. Somehow surviving. #Mime and Mime again: Entire body (except for his eyes and nose) get badly injured (offscreen). #Eye Candy: Eye multilated by a lollipop after tripping over a log. #Snow Place to Go: Breaks one of his buckteeth when trying to open a can. #Take a Hike: Arm bitten by a snake, making it swell up. #Blast From the Past: Breaks his arm after flying off a slide. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Eyes cut by metal paper airplane. #Idol Curiosity: Stabbed in the eye by a cocktail umbrella, which opens in his eye. #The Carpal Tunnel of Love: 1. Suffers an allergic reaction to a bee sting in his eye. 2. Eye is ripped off after Lumpy slams the door on him. #Wrath of Con: (before death) Ears ruptured, and then set on fire. #All Flocked Up: Facial skin burnt and torn off by tar after Lumpy fired a rock at his head. #See You later, Elevator: (before death) Set on fire. #Brake the Cycle: (before death) anus gets impaled and intestines pulled out. #Camp Pokeneyeout: A rock hits his eye and crashes into Cuddles' cart. Additional #Picture on Pillow: Toothy chases a butterfly, but he steps on a bear trap, and gets his knee cut by the bear trap. #Winter Break Intro: Cuddles accidentally drops a glass Christmas ornament on Toothy, and Toothy screams in pain (offscreen). #Yule Tube (HTF Competition Intro): His or a Generic Tree Friend's hand is cut off then burnt to nothing. #Homework is a PAIN! - September 2005 Calendar: Impaled in the eye by a pencil. #May 2005 Wallpaper: Eye torn out of his socket. Number of Kills Through a democratic poll, it has been decided that Toothy is not to be blamed for the deaths in Class Act involving the school explosion. For more information, see Class Act Explosion *'Cuddles' - 2 ("Mime to Five" (debatable), "Remains to Be Seen") *'Giggles' - 1 ("Remains to Be Seen") *'Lumpy' - 2 ("Blast From the Past", "Brake the Cycle") *'Petunia' - 2 ("Who's to Flame", "Remains to Be Seen") *'Handy' - 1 ("Remains to Be Seen" along with Flippy) *'Nutty' - 1 ("Remains to Be Seen") *'Sniffles' - 1 ("Remains to Be Seen") *'Pop' - 0 *'Cub' - 0 *'Flaky' - 0 *'Mole' - 0 *'Disco Bear' - 0 *'Russell' - 0 *'Lifty' - 0 *'Shifty' - 0 *'Mime' - 2 ("Remains to Be Seen", "Brake the Cycle") *'Cro-Marmot' - 0 *'Flippy' - 0 **'Evil Flippy' - 1 ("Remains to be Seen") *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 15+ ("Remains to Be Seen") *'Others' - 1 (1 chick on his Smoochie) Trivia *Toothy is the first character to die in the Internet Shorts, thus he is the first in Happy Tree Friends. Similarly, he was the first (major character) victim of Evil Flippy in the internet shorts and the TV series. *In the Pop Corn edition episode of Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, it is revealed that Toothy had a tail enlargement surgery and is wanted for impersonating a dentist in seven states, and was last seen in Ohio (this may be a reference to Nuttin' but the Tooth). *The First Blood DVD "Collect them All" section reveals he flosses his teeth excessively. *Toothy and Cuddles are the first duo in which both partners have killed each other. In other duos, one kills the other, but not the other way around. *Toothy loves watching monster movies, like Godzilla, as seen in Wingin' It. *The Fall Out Boy music video The Carpal Tunnel of Love has hinted that Toothy has an allergy to bee stings. *He has a pet turtle that had his shell painted with hot rod flames as seen in Junk in the Trunk. *In Spin Fun Knowin' Ya, Toothy was seen with two stray hairs on his head. They disappeared in all future episode but they stayed in his season 1 intros. *A few of his deaths involve being vaporized, like in Stealing the Spotlight and Easy Comb, Easy Go. *Toothy's buckteeth are normally longer than the buckteeth of other characters. In some earlier episodes he has normal buckteeth. Further, in early episodes, his buckteeth continuously change between being long and being normal. This was a mistake due to the laziness of the animators, this mistake was removed when Fatkat took over for the TV series. *Toothy and Handy are both voiced by Warren Graff. Both characters are beavers and are quite famous for episodes they are featured in (Eye Candy and Shard at Work respectively). However there have been two times in which Kenn Navarro took Warren Graff's role, the first was in Keepin' it Reel where he played Toothy and second time was in a A Hole Lotta Love where he played Handy. *Unlike Giggles and Petunia, who are voiced by the same person and also appear a lot, Toothy and Handy have rarely appeared together. The only episodes they appeared on screen together were Remains to be Seen, Happy Trails pt. 1, Doggone It, Wipe Out, Wrath of Con, Concrete Solution, Breaking Wind, The Happy Tree Friends Youtube Live Episode and Dunce Upon a Time. All these moments were brief and involved no interaction. *He was the first character to be killed by Evil Flippy, Mime, and The Cursed Idol. *He is the only main character that doesn´t have a star billing in the first season of the TV series ("Autopsy Turvy" wasn´t a real episode). *Toothy is one of the playable characters in Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm. *Toothy is one of the three main characters who doesn't normally wear any clothes/accessories of any kind. The others are Lifty and Flaky (Lumpy was seen ironing clothes the same color as his fur) *Toothy is Nutty, Mime and Cuddles' most frequency victim. Additionally, he is the Cursed Idol's most frequent victim. *So far the only starring role he has survived in is Nuttin' but the Tooth (if only regular episodes count) *His survival rate is 27,94%. In the TV Series it is 25% (if debatable deaths count as survived). *His appearance is similar to SpongeBob SquarePants, as both have large gapped teeth and freckles on both sides the face and they both cry alot. He is also similar to Timmy Turner from The FairlyOdd Parents, due to their large front teeth, purple-pink color, and because they are both accident-prone. *Evil Flippy was Toothy's first victim. Coincidentally, Toothy was also the first victim of Evil Flippy. *Toothy is one of only four characters - along with Lumpy, Flaky, and a generic tree friend - to have killed Flippy. *If you count Autopsy Turvy (although it wasn't a real episode), Cuddles, Flippy, Cro-Marmot, Mole, Lumpy, Lifty, and Shifty appeared in all of his starring roles (since he only had one) *His season 3 alliterate sentence is: "Using a toothbrush is tantamount for twinkling teeth". Also the toothbrush is a reference to his name. *He is the first character to cry during more than one death, in'' Eye Candy'' and again in Brake the Cycle. *Toothy and Mole are the last characters to die in season 1. *Toothy is (debatably), the first and last character to die in season 1. *He is the first to have a debatable death (Banjo Frenzy) *Toothy as well as Lumpy are the only characters to kill evil Flippy *He and Handy are both beavers. *In early episodes, he use to have two little hairs on his head. *Toothy has the 4th highest death count out of all the characters, who has 51 deaths. Just behind Giggles and Lumpy, who have 52, Petunia, who has 53, and Cuddles, who has 58. *Toothy is the only character to kill something else in a smoochie (a chick in his Easter smoochie). Gallery File:12t.jpg|Toothy character info. File:Toothy-s1.jpg|Toothy's internet season 1 intro. File:Toothy_Intro.png|Toothy's internet season 2 intro (as a goof he has normal buckteeth) Toothy Season 3.jpg|Toothy's internet season 3 intro. File:Toothy_Intro.gif|Toothy's TV season intro. File:Early_toothy.jpg|The early version of Toothy. Userbox Toothy.jpg|Toothy in Eye Candy CuteToothy.jpg|Toothy giggling to himself. Toothy1.jpg|IT'S A TRAP! Toothy's laughing.....PNG|Toothy, laughing JawbrokenEye.jpg|Toothy with a jawbreaker in his eyesocket in Chew Said a Mouthful. 7324374_1683cea6d3.jpg|Toothy before his injury in Eye Candy. toothycursedidol.png|Toothy holding a Cursed Idol. 1.jpg|Toothy with his friends Lumpy, Cuddles, and Giggles in Spin Fun Knowin' Ya. Whoops.jpg|Toothy's Death in Treasure These Idol Moments Rolling beaver.PNG|Toothy about to throw a snowball in Cold Hearted Untitled5.png|Toothy's injury in Wrath of Con Screen shot 2012-05-28 at 1.52.05 PM.png|Toothy in bandages in Mime and Mime Again htf2.PNG|Just after Toothy thought it was all over... Imagestoothyflippy.jpg|OH NOES! Screen Shot 2012-12-27 at 4.00.04 PM.png|Toothy Breakfast In the school.jpg|A pencil in Toothy's eye 547281.jpg|Toothy with his tortoise Happy-tree-friends-climb-dvd-20070618071910228-000.jpg|Toothy's corpse in Lumpy's garden as a scarecrow Toothy_nefore_det.jpg|Toothy as a mail man in Easy Comb, Easy Go Toothypointing.png charactershot0001.jpg happy-tree-friends-toothy_1280x1024.jpg Chew toothy.png|Toothy without a eye. Toothy's laughing.....PNG Toothy-look.jpg Toothy Goofyteeth.jpg Magical Snap - 2008 12 18 19 00 - 001.png|Toothy without his teeth 1079000770 1607357656 UMG-vidcvr-00602517257672-01-RGB72-640x480.jpg 396205 481250318562956 1985305411 n.jpg|TOOTHY! Face of .jpg Toothy_by_lali_the_bunny-d5z31r8.png IMG 20131030 204059.jpg Toothyrun.jpg Indextoothy.jpg|uh oh Oh no.jpg|Poor Toothy Lumpy'sfirstkill.png|What the heck is he doing? LUMPY-SUE.png Toothy'sheadBF.png Kringle Karols.jpg IMG 20140108 071944.jpg Toothysniff.jpg Camp Pokeneye 1.jpg Deadeye.jpg A44822f7jw1ecc8dkux6nj20i00a9wfk.jpg Deadlydark's observation= Toothy and Sniffles in camp pokeneyeout..png Grab05.jpg Grab03.jpg Kjjjjjjjjjjjjjkjkjkkjjkjkj.png IMG 20140117 144626.jpg Casa de Toothy en Spare Tire.png Foreverfriends.jpg Toothy Cuddles Pokeneyeout.png Toothy Running.jpg|Toothy, Better be careful with that stick, You had trouble when you fall off a log in Eye Candy. 4-dumb-ways-to-die-htf-edition.jpg|Told you! Untitled4.png Klaw.png 185px-Screen_Shot_2013-01-12_at_11.51.00_PM-2.png|Cats really do hate Toothy. :/ Happy Tree Friends - Eye Candy.jpg HTFSosialNet.jpg Toothy Sitting.png|Toothy in his smoochie. After.jpg Before.jpg Tothymechanic.jpg|Toothy is a mechanic Beforedeath.jpg Hike 15.jpg Hike 3.jpg FromHerotoEternity61.PNG FromHerotoEternity63.PNG FromHerotoEternity64.PNG FromHerotoEternity68.PNG FromHerotoEternity69.PNG FromHerotoEternity70.PNG Lu.jpg Bbfhdrhfuhuhtfg.png|OMG WATCH OUT! HE'S GONNA BLOW!!! Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Rodents Category:Beavers Category:Purple Characters Category:Characters who rarely survive Category:Smoochie Characters Category:Ka-Pow! Category:Regular Episodes Category:Fan Art Category:S Images Category:TV Season Videos Category:Blog posts Category:L Images Category:Lists Category:Videos Category:Internet Episodes Category:Rebel Without a Cause Category:B Images Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Blue Characters Category:F Images Category:H Images Category:C Images Category:T Images Category:D Images